peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Moondogs
The Moondogs are a Northern Irish post-punk band formed in 1978. Their first ever live performance was supporting Undertones in an outdoor show in Bull Park, Derry. They released their first independent single 'She's Nineteen' in November 1979. Their second single 'Who's Gonna Tell Mary', released in 1980, gained the group more attention and critical acclaim. As well as several live appearances with The Undertones they went on to support such headliners as The Police and The Pretenders and in early 1981 were given their very own TV show Moondogs Matinee on Granada TV which ran for seven episodes. The group moved to New York in late May 1981 to record their debut album with Todd Rundgren although they split up halfway through recording. Unbeknown to the band Rundgren finished off the album, and Sire released it in Germany only later that year. A 10th anniversary live reunion gig took place in 1990, followed by occasional 'one-off' benefit concerts. Their second studio album was released in 2003 and the group's website was last updated with news in February 2010. Links to Peel Peel would have become aware of the group via the Northern Ireland scene, the Good Vibrations label and in particular via The Undertones with whom The Moondogs had close associations. He played "Ya Don’t Do Ya", the B-side to their debut single, in October 1979 straight after playing Teenage Kicks stating "..and now their mates have made a record...". Several plays of the song seem to indicate that Peel preferred it to the A-side 'She's Nineteen'. Of the band's first session he said in May 1980: "One or two of my colleagues have reservations about this session, but I must confess it's one of me favourites of the year." The Moondogs recorded their second Peel session just prior to leaving for the US to record their ill-fated debut album. Their Peel Sessions CD, to which Peel also contributed sleeve notes, was released in 2003. Sessions Two sessions. All tracks released on The John Peel Sessions (CD), Detour Records, 2003. 1. Recorded: 1980-04-01. First broadcast: 10 April 1980. Repeated: 06 May 1980. *School Girl Crush / Who's Gonna Tell Mary / Talking In The Canteen / Roddie's Gang 2. Recorded: 1981-04-27. First broadcast: 18 May 1981. Repeated: 28 May 1980 and 07 July 1980. * Dream Girl / Home Is Where The Heart Is / That's What Friends Are For / I'm Not Sleeping Other shows played ;1979 *17 October 1979: Ya Don't Do Ya (7" B side - She's Nineteen) Good Vibrations *23 October 1979: Ya Don't Do Ya (7" B side - She's Nineteen) Good Vibrations *05 November 1979: Ya Don't Do Ya (7" B side - She's Nineteen) Good Vibrations *13 November 1979: Ya Don't Do Ya (7" B side - She's Nineteen) Good Vibrations ;1980 *30 September 1980: Unknown *11 October 1980 (BFBS): Who's Gonna To Tell Mary? (7") WEA ARE 13 *17 November 1980: Who's Gonna To Tell Mary? (7") WEA ARE 13 ;1983 *12 November 1983 (BFBS): Ya Don't Do Ya (7" B side - She's Nineteen) Good Vibrations *07 December 1983: Ya Don't Do Ya (7" B side - She's Nineteen) Good Vibrations 1984 *09 May 1984 (BFBS): Who's Gonna Tell Mary (album - That's What Friends Are For) Sire 204 061 ;2000s * 30 January 2001: Who's Gonna Tell Mary? (7") Real *11 February 2001 (BBC World Service): Who's Gonna Tell Mary? (album - The John Peel Sessions) Detour Records *22 February 2001 (Radio Eins): Who's Gonna Tell Mary? (album - The John Peel Sessions) Detour Records *25 March 2003: Who's Gonna Tell Mary? (CD - The John Peel Sessions) Detour Records *03 April 2003 (Radio Eins): Who's Gonna Tell Mary? (EP - The John Peel Sessions) Detour *23 April 2003: Schoolgirl Crush (CD - The John Peel Sessions) Detour Records *01 May 2003 (Radio Eins): Schoolgirl Crush (EP - The John Peel Sessions) Detour External links * Biography (spitrecords.co.uk) * Official site * Wikipedia * Discogs Category:Artists